Naruto Wiki
dggas fffhhjjjjjjjjjjjjkgvcxnvbhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjalgsdhfkk dsfjdsgjsdfkgljf sdgjfgklfjdkl fsdkfjsdklghfslgh jfjjfhaggd jdjjagdg ajdhhdgtwgh jdjjaggdrd jadjdgagfrdffagdha jdjakdj jddj djjdosdkadjlsajf[ Welcome to Naruto Special The wiki about (fill in topic) that 6 since (Month) (Year) News The 451 spoiler is finally out. We are changing the spoiler date when they will be out is Wendsday. So check out Naruto 451 spoiler. Im about to update the front page so its more cooler than just the usual. I dont have that much news for right now but ill be updating more news soon so keep checking in. ' '''Here is an interview with kishi himself. This is what he really said, they are not predictions, ok here it goes: ' ' '1. Akatsukis leader( not confirmed if its Pain/ Madara) cant be matched even with three sannin from the leaf. ' '–> Currently Pein seems to be the leader. However, Madara has been seen to play an increasing role in terms of behind the scenes management of the team. ' '2. There is another character in Akatsuki, an unexpected member will bring chaos. –> Is he talking about Madara? Or Sasuke as he is now a member of Akatsuki. ' '3.One of the Akatsuki's members becomes friend/ allie with naruto. –> Is he talking about Itachi as he has supposedly given Naruto part of his powers before he died or could it be nagato. ' '4. Narutos seal will be released by the end of 2008, or beginning of 09. At leas 4 tails will be, be prepared it could be a shocking seen. –> 4 tails have been released. Seen that….no big deal. ' '5. Toad dies( he laughs) –> Is he talking about Fukusaku or Jiraiya? ' '6. Three important people to Naruto will die or get seriously injured. –> Jiraiya is dead. Kakashi is already seriously injured. So now just a matter of whether he will be dead in the next chapter. Tsunade still pending though a lot of people are saying that her time has come. Question is: Who will be Hokage of Konoha then if Tsunade dies? So my prediction here is that Kakashi will die while Tsunade will be injured and Danzou will take this opportunity to takeover the Hokage title from Tsunade. ' '7. Sasukes skills cannot b matched against Narutos new skills. –> We have not seen this yet and obviously those 2 years with Jiraiya have yet to show its results. More kage bunshin stuff while Rasenshuriken was helped by Kakashi. Maybe sage mode will yield surprising effects? Also, Jiraiya’s restrictions on Naruto? ' '8. Sasuke vs Itachi is a great scale, and later information about Narutos family and blood line will show up. –> Done for Sasuke vs Itachi. But Naruto’s family is slowly being revealed while his bloodline (he has a bloodline limit?) has not yet been covered. ' '9. Sai will cause something huge. –> Not sure what this is ' '10. 4th's secret and bloodline will be shown. –> Not yet but I suppose once this happens, Naruto will most likely follow suit with his bloodline limit as well. As this moment we are still not sure what is the ability unless Kishi is talking about the teleportation. ' '11. 2 huge characters of konoha will die. –> Jiraiya and either Kakashi or Tsunade. At least we know both of them won’t die but I’d rather see Tsunade dead than Kakashi. ' '12. There is a female member in akatsuki. –> Konan ' '13. Akatsuki will invade Konoha with its mysterious beasts, and shiranui genma will provide huge help for Konoha. –> Not sure what this is yet but it’s surprising to see Genma providing help when he has not been given that many roles throughout Naruto ' 'starting today we will have a prediction page for every chapter released. And if you want you can also edit the page and write your prediction but please do not erase other peoples predictions. For the people writing your predictions also if you want you can put your username for wikia but if you dont have a wikia account just write your first name. Farthermore, next week were setting a release date for the spoilers. Spoilers will be out every week starting Monday. I will put up more updates as soon ' 'as possible. ' 'I will not update the spoilers page for a while unless i get in the mood so the only thing on the page will be the kakashi unmasked manga for a while so just enjoy the manga untill i update. I will be updating this page alot so just keep checking in. The naruto 449 predictions will be coming in alot so keep checking that page if you like fanfics and a lot of cool ideas. ' 'And if anyone would like to help out with the site you can, what we need is a backround because i dont know how to put one up. ' 'Any backround will do if it is somehow related to naruto, and make sure its pretty cool. And we need someone who would upload chapters as soon as they come out and i would like if you put the old chapters on the website too. And if you put chapters on this site please name the article ''naruto then put the chapter number like for example naruto 364. We also need a person to do the thing on the upper left corner so its says naruto special instead of wikia entertainment. And make it look cool. ' ' ' 'Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. ''' '' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' '' ' ;Not sure where to start? '' * Check out '' '' for some tips '' * ''If you are new to wikis, check '' '' '' * ''Check out the '''[[Project:Community Portal|''community portal]] to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. '' ''' ' ''Featured article 'Naruto 451 spoiler is finaly out! you can also check out the preditions page if you like fanfics and cool ideas. There will be many updates on this website today and everyday so just keep coming on my website. Heres whats new.' ' Naruto 451 spoiler'' ' Naruto 450 spoiler ' Naruto 449 spoiler ' Naruto 449 prediction ' Naruto 448 spoiler ' Naruto 447 spoiler ' Naruto 446 spoiler ''' ''' __NOEDITSECTION__